While various tripods exist, particularly like those used in holding cameras and music, the present apparatus is a tripod apparatus especially suited to holding a media player, such as that for DVD's. The bracketry adjusts to fit various players. Additionally, an especially useful feature is the media holder which removably clips to the telescopic stalk tripod.